Unwavering Heart
Unwavering Heart (まよわぬ心 Mayowanu Kokoro) is the third chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Outside of the castle of Lord Marouni Gate, Emma is dazzled by how an entire island is covered by a castle. When Anise tells Emma that the master of the place holds the Rubeus Manastone needed for the ritual, Emma plans to ask for it nicely which Anise is reluctant on. However, Shion tells Emma not to worry as he can just go "Ka-boom" if things doesn't go well. Emma wonders what Shion means by "Ka-boom" while Anise becomes worried. Marouni Gate, who is also a mage became a multi billionaire with his licensing and development of rituals for telecommunication branch for magic. When the trio approach the entrance, they are stopped by a gigantic door and two giant guards. Two guards first greet the trio on entering the "Eden" and asks for an invitation. But Shion show them a lemon while Emma has no clue. Hearing this, the guards suddenly change and tells the trio that they are trash and to go home and die. Anise suddenly remembers the name "Eden", a place where Marouni put all of the extra money he has to build a castle where only the wealthy could get all the entertainment they could have. From casinos to world class restaurants and shopping malls. A paradise of greed and lust. But Shion has no interest and calls it dumb. Emma asks the guards if there is any other way they can enter, the guards tells her that they must first need to pass an initiation where they have to burn one billion rel into a flame. Emma is shocked to hear this and wonders how many cakes she could buy with it. The guards further explains that those who value such kind of money are not worty to enter. As only the smoke caused from burning the one billion rel will open the gate. Two guards proudly explains that together with the guards, it is an impenetrable gate which no one can pass. Emma desperately asks if her life savings will work which is only a few coins. Just then, Shion brings out a frog which spits out a large piles of cash. As Shion starts to burn the pile of cash, Emma is in panic asking where he got such money from. Shion replies that he has saved up little by little. To this Emma notes how frugal Shion is and as a wife, she must learn from him. But Anise quickly interrupts and reveals that Shion also has a license for rituals therefore he was able to make such money. Emma apologies for losing such a money but Shion replies saying that its nothing thinking nothings too precious than Emma. As the gate open due to Shion burning one billion rel, two guards kneel down and apologies for their behavior. Saying how Shion didn't blink an eye burning more than one billion rel therefor ehe must be a mage of great fame. Further asking why he is with a servant who looks as she is from backwater and instead he should hire them. However Shion is infuriated by this and tells the guard Emma is his wife. When the trio finally enter the castle, they are greeted by a bunny girl. Nobles are all enjoying variety of entertainment ranging from banquet to casinos to Colosseum games. As Anise makes a comment about how this place is a paradise of greed and lust, Shion is in panic after Emma's disappearance, but finds her in a poker table mesmerized. As the two are walking, Emma wonders if her Echidna powers will affect the people too. Shion tells her that the power is suppressed due to rings power, but it is similar to an egg inside a small bubble. Further warning Emma not to mention about Echidna as there are several mages gathered nearby. Meanwhile, Shion notice a group of people gather who are laughing. Emma is curious to see what it is about, but sees a little canine girl chained with a large boulder behind her back. While a guy with a whip threatens to do as he says or her little brother or sister will do it instead. The canine girl do as the man says while the crowd laugh in amusement. The man with a whip asks Lord Marouni what he thinks of this slave bound by canine magic. Shion notices the man with a glasses in a luxurious tuxedo must be Lord Marouni and finds that he is wearing a Rubeus manastone as a corsage. Marouni speaks saying how he despises how bad guys are painted in a fairytale, as they are classless, unpolished, and invite nothing but disgust. Making the man with a whip terrified. But before he could finish his excuse, Marouni stomps on canine girls head saying how when he does it, it's surprisingly entertaining. The whole crowd begins to laugh with Marouni's sense of humor. Although Emma doesn't find this funny at all and tries to approach Marouni, but is stopped by Anise. Saying they need the Rubeus Manastone. Shion however says that it looks fun and tells the two that he will join as well. Emma is horrified how Shion finds this funny, but as Shion approaches, instead of stomping the canine girl, he crushes both Marouni and the man with the whip with a gigantic foot created by his broom. Shocking the whole crowd. While Shion is enjoying crushing his opponent. Navigation